Velvet Crazy Party
by yukikamila
Summary: Igor mengumpulkan semua protagonist dari Persona untuk alasan tertentu, namun karena Efek Gula dari permen yang Igor makan menyebabkan Kegilaan di Velvet room. Warning: Gaje detected and OOC
Author's note:

WARNING:

GAJE detected

Hello!, Yuki disini Dan balik lagi dengan Fic humor yang kedua! Yay!

Ini juga pertama kalinya buat masukin protagonist lain selain Persona 3 :'3.

Dan sekali lagi... Saya masih pemula buat ngebuat fanfic yang Gaje atau humor genre. Jadi maklum kalo jelek :''3

Jangan lupa di review yaa!

Velvet Crazy Party

Hari itu, Igor memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan semua tamunya di tempat tercintanya.. Velvet room.

Tamu pertama di Velvet room adalah Todou Naoya, dilanjut Suou Tatsuya, Arisato Minato, Narukami Yu sampai tamu terbarunya yang dikenal "Potter"

"Selamaaat datang di tempat tercinta Velvet room!, Saya Igor, Master atau pemilik ruangan ini yang tampan Dan super sexy!" Sambut Igor

Mendengar sambutan Igor yang mengira dirinya Tampan, Naoya Muntah Seember, Tatsuya Muak, Yu siap siap melempari Igor dengan ikan ikan, Potter menutup telinga Minato.

"Ngomong ngomong, Igor.. Kenapa kau mengumpulkan kita disini?" Tanya Tatsuya

"Aku hanya ingin mengundang kalian semua sebagai sesama tamu dari ruangan ini Dan sebagai protagonist dari Persona" jawab Igor sambil menghelus helus Hidung Pinocchio nya yang sexy

"Sebenarnya, master Igor mengumpulkan kalian karena alasan tertentu" kata Margaret

"Alasannya?, Dan Kita sebenarnya mau disuruh ngapain?" Tanya Naoya yang heran

"Have fun gitu loh" jawab Igor dengan senyum mesum

"Maafkan tuan kami, saat ini ia sedang girang mode karena kebanyakan makan gula" kata Elizabeth.

Para protagonist pun hanya bisa menjawab "ohhh" yang panjang..., tanpa disadari tiba tiba musik mulai diputar dan Igor Naik keatas kursi sambil merobek Suitnya Dan menari nari Gaje sambil pake lingerie plus stocking super tipis.

Potter langsung menutupi Mata Minato, Yu yang mulai merah padam berusaha untuk menghabisi Igor namun ditahan Tatsuya, sedangkan Naoya ikut naik naik ke atas kursi Dan nari nari Gaje dengan Igor sambil mengikuti gaya Yu di P4 dancing.

Margaret mulai Mabuk Dan meminum segala alkohol yang ia punya, Elizabeth juga ikut gila sambil melemparkan uang dari dompet birunya, Theo yang berusaha kabur dicegat oleh kakak kakaknya.

Lalu.., Potter dengan evil plotnya mengambil HP nya Dan merekam keadaan di Velvet room Dan segera mengupload ke Facebook.

"Igor! Awas saja kau!" Teriak Yu yang berusaha untuk menghabisi Igor.

"Sudahlah Yu!, seperti yang Margaret bilang!, dia lagi gila gara gara gula!" Kata Tatsuya sambil menahannya sekuat mungkin.

"Minum ini saja" Tatsuya menyarankan Dan memberi Yu minum

Kemudian, ia meminumnya Dan merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.. Dari minuman itu.

"Apa ini!?" Kata Yu heran

"Ah itu adalah minuman buatan Saya dengan merk megidolaon de gozaimasu!" Kata Elizabeth Dan kembali melempari uangnya.

Lalu tiba tiba Yu Mabuk!, pipinya memerah dan ia berlari menghampiri Minato dan mendeath hugnya. Potter yang kaget tiba tiba melihat Yu ngedeathhug Minato sampai sesak napas, langsung menendang Yu jauh jauh dari Minato.

Tatsuya yang hanya bisa menonton Dan sweatdrop, melihat adek adek kelasnya yang memperebutkan Minato.

"Menyingkirlah dari Mina Chan!" Bentak Potter sambil memeluk Minato

"Dasar pria Jalang!" Ejek Potter lagi.

"Heh!, berani berani nya kau mengusirku dari Minato!"

"Tidakkah kau sadar?, kau telah mengejek pria ganteng dan sexy sepertiku?" Balas Yu yang sok ganteng dengan gaya bicara ala Mabuk.

"Kau?...ganteng?.., Sexy?."

"Yang aku lihat adalah, Mangkuk kotor yang mencemari Air biru seperti Minato!" Jawab Potter yang sok poetris.

"Gantengan juga Akyu, bagaikan Malam yang berbintang bintang Di langit" tambah Potter alay.

"Heh.., kalian.. Ganteng?.., ngaca dong!, kalian itu penerusku yang menyedihkan Dan yang paling parah dari si kambing!" Komen Minato dengan pedasnya.

Mendengar komen dari Minato, mereka berdua langsung menghabisi Minato ala cute style (?), Potter sibuk mengacak acak rambut Minato Yang halus, Yu siap siap mencubit cubit pipi Dan tubuhnya yang loli.

Sedangkan, Tatsuya menambah popcornnya Dan tetap menonton adek adek kelasnya yang idiot *kabuur

Tiba tiba Theo kembali ke velvet room setelah ia kabur dari kakak kakaknya.

"Semuanyaaaaa" teriak Theo pake toa masjid yang membuat semuanya back to senses.

"Apasih Theo!?" Balas igor yang masih sedikit girang.

"P-philemon.. Datang!" Kata Theo yang mulai berkeringat dingin.

Mendengar nama itu, para Velvet attendance langsung kembali ke posisinya masing masing, termasuk Igor.

Sedangkan, para Tamu cengo karena dengan cepat, mereka semua back to sense mereka masing masing.

"Ada apa ini!?, aku merasakan velvet room sedang dalam kondisi aneh.." Kata Philemon dengan seram.

"Siapa dia?" Bisik Yu pada Tatsuya

"Philemon.., dia adalah masternya Igor" jawab Tatsuya

"Kok dia aneh sih bentuknya?" Komen Minato pada bentuk Philemon

"Hah? Kau.. Hm.."

"IGOR! Dasar kau ini! Sudah kubilang untuk menjaga ruangan ini dengan baik tetapi kau tidak bisa hah!?" Teriak Philemon yang membuat velvet attendance ketakutan.

"Ah.. Maaf.. Saya sedang dalam effect gula.." Kata Igor

"Gula?, hm.. Boleh kucoba?" Tanya Philemon

Mendengar request masternya Igor, semuanya cengo dan mulai membayangkan Velvet room tambah kacau balau.

"Um.. Sebaiknya jangan.." Kata Margaret

"Ah, ayolah! Philemon kan ingin mencoba jadi.." Kata Elizabeth

"Ini dia master ku tercinta" kata Igor dengan mata kucing Dan memberikan permen yang ia makan.

Lalu, Philemon memakan permen itu Dan.. Ia pun tiba tiba mengajak Igor ke panggung sambil Nari nari Gaje pake lingerie.

Margaret yang hanya bisa facepalm, Theo kabur dari velvet room, sedangkan Elizabeth ikut bersorak.

"Kunamakan ini.. Pesta G-I-L-A" ucap Minato

"Ah.. Aku.. Tidak percaya.." Kata Yu agak malu terhadap perbuatannya ketika Mabuk

"Ah.. Kebetulan,barusan aku mengupload foto foto Dan video kejadian tadi lhoo" kata Potter sambil evil laugh

Lalu, semua protagonist bersiap siap untuk meng All out attack Potter.

Pesta Gila gilaan terus berjalan sampai effect gula Igor dan Philemon berakhir.

Fin.


End file.
